


Tadhana

by Marinaralore



Category: Big Brother RPF, Frankiana, Pinoy Big Brother Otso
Genre: F/F, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinaralore/pseuds/Marinaralore
Summary: "It's not a coincidence. We met for a reason."
Relationships: Franki Russell/Diana Mackey
Kudos: 4





	Tadhana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.

**fate** /feɪt/

_noun._ 1\. The development of events outside a person's control, regarded as predetermined by a supernatural power.

_ Synonyms:_ destiny, kismet.

* * *

It starts like most things in Diana’s life ever started: quick and sudden and unexpected.

She’s never met a half-Filipino half-Kiwi model about her age before. Not here in Manila, not even in Auckland when she stayed there for a month for vacation once, come to think of it. So when she hears that girl in the corner of the room talking to her friend (are they... _vlogging?_) about how she’s originally from NZ, her interest is, naturally, instantaneously piqued.

Diana sees her for the first time and from that moment she harbors an admiration she never thought would be anything more than a simple crush.

* * *

She wants to say something, wants to go over and introduce herself. Thinks about it for all of the twenty minutes she sits there in the tiny little waiting room outside the studio, watching this ethereal creature in her peripheral vision. Ends up not saying anything _at all_.

She sees her again, later, after the audition (she didn’t get the part), outside the building, strapping on a blue helmet and talking animatedly to some guy in the most adorable broken Tagalog.

_“Kia ora!” _she wants to say, but then realizes that would be weird and... _creepy_... and so chickens out at the last minute as the girl climbs onto the bike, her dark wavy hair flying behind her as her Angkas ride zooms away.

* * *

Getting inside PBB had been a long and grueling process.

So many auditions, callback after callback, and being told 'we’ll let you know’ over and over.

At the fourth callback she gets a vibe that the StarHunt people didn’t really like her at all.

That night she finally takes out the _Binibining Pilipinas_ application form she’d tucked inside one of her folders, amongst the case study papers she’s been working on for school.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Gazini says to her that night, after she tells her about how she thinks her _pag-aartista_ dreams may very well be over.

“It was kinda bad,” Diana tells her best friend. “Push _ko na kaya ‘tong_ _Binibini_?”

She looks up at the form in her hand, her other hand gripping her phone over her ear as she lies in bed in her favorite torn black band shirt.

“Whatever you decide, D, I’ll be behind you one hundred percent.”

* * *

She's at school when she gets the call from an ABS exec telling her that she got the gig.

She remembers being skeptical. “You mean the day after next _na po_? That soon?”

Somebody backed out, they say, that’s why it’s short notice. Apparently, she’d been shortlisted to be a housemate in the event that other people couldn’t commit to be on the show.

She thinks about the _Binibini_ essay then, still only half-done on her desk in her condo. She was planning to finish and send it in tonight, after school.

_“You in, Ms. Mackey?”_

“Let me just call my mom.”

* * *

Veah calls her the morning before the big PBB entrance was scheduled.

“You didn’t tell me you finally got into PBB.”

“Uh... yeah, I--It slipped my mind.”

There is silence on the other end—an awkward one that has never materialized in any of their conversations before this one.

“Okay...”

Another stretch of silence. A little longer than the last.

Diana switches the phone to her other ear. “Veah, I--”

“No, no. It’s okay, really,” Veah interrupts. “You don’t have to tell me everything anymore.”

Diana nods, and then realizes that Veah can’t see her. “Right.”

“Hey...” Veah says. “We’re still best friends, right?”

Diana smiles, sighing at the all the clothes and bags scattered on the bed around her.

“Of course we are.”

* * *

When she enters the Big Brother house, she’s already made up her mind to let herself loose a little more.

She’s always been a little closed off, an introvert for sure. She’s friendly and outgoing and adventurous, but it’s always taken her a little longer than most to warm up to people. But she has promised herself that she’s going for her dreams, even if that entails living with eight strangers in a house with cameras everywhere 24/7.

Even so it’s a little nerve-racking--the thought of living with so many people she doesn’t know, maybe for months--so it‘s actually a relief to see a familiar face inside the house. 

That girl from New Zealand. The one she saw a few months before at that casting call. Who would’ve thought, huh?

* * *

“I know you,” are the first words Diana utters when she enters the PBB house.

Kiwi girl--her name tag reads “FRANKI”--looks at her, seemingly confused.

“_Nakita kita sa _casting before, I remember you,” Diana says.

Franki smiles a big bright smile worthy of the cover of an international magazine. “Really? We’ve met before?” she asks enthusiastically. “Sorry I don’t remember.” 

She holds out her hand then. “_Ako si_ Franki. Nice to meet you.”

Diana looks at the hand being offered, smiles, and takes it. “Diana.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I still have that other story hanging. Again. Writer's block is real. Anyway, this is the longest coherent thing I've written in a while and it was supposed to be longer, but then I figured I'll probably end up not finishing it again, so it's a one-shot for now.


End file.
